InSaNiTy
by Mama Katty
Summary: Loose your mind, come out and play, I'm always with you, no matter the game. Summary is lame.


**This is my first Hetalia fan-fiction and was inspired by a role-play** **on a chat site. There are two different versions of the song I found, one being a really good English cover and the other the translated Japanese version. The character is Dark!Canada. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song Insanity or the cover. **

Hello, good-day. Do you know me? Probably not. Pet likes to keep me under-wraps in the dark spaces of his mind...his true natural world. Where I wait, and watch, until the right moment when the barrier of his inner most spirit weakens enough for me to escape, to take over…. Oh! That's correct, you don't know who I am yet~ Well Loves, it's a long history between myself, and everyone's favorite Pet.

Sweet little Canada, poor baby Matthew. His life overshadowed by his own brother and abandoned by many of his family. You see, our favorite Canadian has a lot more trauma in his little mind-bubble than anyone could guess from the outside of the shell. The aspect of his lonely life living in the desolate wastelands of Canada gave an untreatable infection to himself. An infection that crawled out from his colonial days and grew every minute and every month as the centuries progressed. I am the essence of all dark thoughts and misery that Matthew has experience though-out his immortality.

And now the time is ripe, for the wall that kept me inside has fallen, time for Rémi's fun to start, and for Matthew's sanity to break…

**_Everything is said and done_**

**_Everyone has had their fun_**

**_Time to make my exit into this fairytale_**

**_My departure was not foreseen_**

**_From the very weaken need_**

**_A sure life of InSaNiTy_**

**_Sayōnara~_**

A jolting pain in his head awoke the representative of Canada from his current activity. The young blonde was washing dishes in the main kitchen as one of the different chores he and the other residents of Mr. Austria's manor were assigned to balance the cleaning schedules. Matthew shook off the sudden ache as just a small head-pain from the effect of the changing weather. As the minutes passed, he began to grow increasingly tired, like he was drowning in sand, his vision was fading away. _'Wow, I must be tired, I need to go upstairs or one of the couches before I fall unconscious on the floor..' _He thought to himself as he put up the dishes that were cleaned and dried away. '**_Don't worry Pretty Pet, you can go ahead and sleep~_**' Matthew accidently dropped a glass from shock of the sudden voice. He did not think that! Even though it was clearly his voice it had a darker tone to it and it was full of malicious intent. The next moment Matthew felt something like he was being pushed out from his body and falling into a deep dark abyss. Falling and falling…..cannot breath…..cannot see…

**_The unneeded meaning of start and end_**

**_To the disappearance of this soul_**

**_Who remembers characters? _**

**_From the window of madness_**

**_Goodbye…_**

The entity of the Canadian's body changed as the darker version took over. Black streaked high-lights faded into the blonde hair and the violet doe-eyes transited to a deep bright red that had an unrealistic glow to them. The aura turned menacing that spilled out like venom around the young possessed body. Rémi smirked with dark amusement when the transition ended and Matthew was tucked deep into his own mind. The alternative lifted a hand to make sure this was real and checked with the feeling of the lithe body with smug satisfaction. "Finally~ I'm free." He gave a low chuckle that hinted dark implement with his new found freedom. Rémi turned around on his heels and begin looking for something in the kitchen to help with the fun he was going to have in the outside world. Red eyes lit up with sadistic glee as he spotted a beautiful sharp hunting knife small enough to hide in the sleeve of the red hoodie. He picked the object up and hid it within the confines of the hoodie, now all he needs to find a playmate…or two.

**_My dear~ Rest in peace~_**

**_Haven't we met?_**

**_You wave goodbye_**

**_By sweetie nice_**

**_To see you laughing_**

**_No more talk of quiet_**

**_Oh why oh…_**

'_Have to keep going, have to keep going! Can't stop!' _Thought Alice as she ran down the abandoned hallway of the now empty deathly silent manor. The only sounds were the falling of her quick foot-steps and the ones behind her in a slower patient manner. The English-woman almost tripped from a brunt piece of wall that fell when part of the mansion went up in flames. The fire was started when Rémi spilled gasoline in the ball-room and then let out a fake scream to attract some of the nations and cities/territories. When they appeared he slipped to the exit and lit a curtain on fire then slipped outside of the room and locked the doors shut to let them all burn. Alice still remembered the screams of agony that flowed when everyone who was trapped inside burned alive. Including her own brothers and nieces/nephews except for Arthur, who was murdered first by Rémi in Matthew's room.

Alice ran straight into a random room that was open turning around and shutting the door locking it from the inside. Unfortunately when she turned right around to inspect the room she went into she gave a blood-curdling fearful scream as right on the bed two nation's bodies were lying in a pool of blood.

**_InSaNiTy_**

**_Like floating on air_**

**_PsYcHoPaThY_**

**_Don't know how I get out anymore_**

**_InSaNiTy_**

**_Don't be so nervous_**

**_CaPiTiViTy_**

**_Why don't you take a chance? _**

Alice covered her mouth in a state horror with wet tears falling down by the gory sight. Lying on the bed was Amelia and Francoise with their throats sliced open showing the pink muscle. Her daughter and close friend are now dead. There was nothing but cold silence, with the exception of the English-woman weeping in pained sorrow. There was a sudden chuckle behind the door and Alice whipped around with a quiet gasp, backing away, knowing who was behind the barrier of wood. She stood silent heart pounding for the next movement, too scared to even move. Then a voice of sweet fake innocence spoke "Alice~ why are you hiding? I just want to spread some with my Auntie~" The voice crackled in a sadistic laugh that rocketed off the walls emphasizing it. Alice gave a fearful shiver from the voice and screamed when the door was broke though, a bloodied arm holding a bloodied knife. The arm went for the door-knob and turned it; the door was slammed against the opposite wall and stepped in the murderous male.

Rémi walked in like a predator stalking its prey while Alice backed away from the dark entity. This was impossible, what happened to the sweet child that was liked by so many and only did what was best and right? "Matthew! Stop this insanity! Please! Think about what you are doing!" She choked at in a yell, not knowing that this creature was not her little nephew that she loved so dearly. Rémi took the confusion of the female as mockery, but smiled nonetheless "I'm sorry, but the Little Pet is locked up inside, its Rémi dear~ but does not matter now, since you will be in your own blood~" His face transitioned into a dark look and then pounced on the female as she tried to protect herself.

**_The discovered conclusion, disappearing_**

**_Outlines fading to black_**

**_In the darkness, there's no such thing as light_**

**_From the inside of madness, goodbye_**

'_Matthew! Matthew! Wake up! Matthew you're just having a nightmare! Wake up!' _Matthew jolted up in his bed, memories of the dream fading to black. He was so scared that he was crying, he looked to see who was calling his name and saw Arthur sitting on the bed with a concerned look. The young Canadian sniffled and wondered why Arthur was in his room. Somehow knowing what the child was thinking, Arthur spoke up. "Oliver and Alfred's 2p heard you screaming from the next room. They called for me and when I walked in, you were tossing in your bed crying." Matthew looked down ashamed for showing weakness towards his former guardian/mother. He couldn't remember the nightmare but was still spooked by it, the voices, the blurry scenes and colors. Suddenly, he got up and wrapped his arms around the elder; burying his face into the shirt and letting the tears fall. Arthur did not expect the sudden embrace but it was predicted as the younger always needed embracement when he cried. The green-eyed blonde gently rubbed Matthew's back trying to soothe the crying boy with whispers of comfort.

"Don't worry Matthew, I'm here now, it's over…"

The younger felt cold wind blow on his skin, thinking a window was open he ignored it, but did became suspicious when he felt a hard yet smooth exterior against his skin. Which was a really strange since one moment ago he was hugging Arthur. Matthew pulled away to see what happened and let out a terrified scream, as he was holding a skeleton that dissolved into dust. He looked around in a feared state, breathing heavily in utter terror, seeing nothing but skeleton's scattered across a desolate plain with course grey sand. Matthew looked up and the sky was a depressing grey, with no sound in the empty space but the wind. He looked over and saw a huge black pool of water; he got up and walked over to the lake. Once he was there, he bent down to look at his reflection but stared in frozen shock at what looked back. Red eyes stared and black hair stood out than the reflection's mouth begins to move as a familiar voice inside his head spoke. '**You had your fun Pet, and now I had mine.**'

Matthew hitched his neck back and gave a cry of hopelessness into the desolate air. Forever trapped within his own mind, and the insanity of another.

**_InSaNiTy_**

**_Like floating on air_**

**_PsYcHoPaThY_**

**_Don't know how to get out anymore_**

**_InSaNiTy_**

**_Don't be so nervous_**

**_CaPiTiViTy_**

**_Why don't you take a chance?_**

**_InSaNiTy_**

**_An illusion that can't end_**

**_PsYcHoPaThY_**

**_A carefree life_**

**_CaPiTiViTy_**

**_Unable to run away…._**


End file.
